Starfox: Revenge
by Popkernel
Summary: Revenge...revenge is all every villian who lost against Star Fox want, but one person goes to far and creates the most terrible creature in the whole Lylat system and only one person can stop it.
1. Ominous Dream

_This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Please comment it. This is a story after Starfox Command._

Starfox: Revenge

Chapter 1: Ominous Dream

"_Argh!"_

_She couldn't believe her eyes that it's happening. "No!" It can't be…_

"_I can't…I'm changing into an-"_

"_Don't say it… be strong."_

"_Sorry Krystal… I'm becoming one of them… goodbye!"_

"_No!!!"_

"Krystal…Krystal…KRYSTAL!" yelled Wolf.

"Huh?" said Krystal as she woke up. She didn't notice that Star Wolf's hideout was being attacked. "What's going on?"

"Cornerian fighters are attacking our base," Panther said as he skillfully flew his _Black Rose_.

"That makes no sense," questioned Krystal, "Why would Corneria attack us?"

Wolf, Krystal, and Panther all stared at Leon. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," cried Leon, "I swear my own skin and tail that I didn't do anything." Leon crossed his fingers behind his back.

Krystal used her telepathy and realized that Leon lied but she ignored it because it was irrelevant… at least she thought it was.

"Star Wolf Team, Let's go!" shouted Wolf as he led his infamous team into battle.

During the battle, a black figure so black it blends with space was hiding beneath the hideout…waiting.

Two hours into the battle, the Star Wolf Team almost eliminated the whole fleet of Cornerian fighters when Leon went missing.

"Leon, where are you?" barked Wolf as he destroyed another fighter.

"Here boss," Leon answered. He popped out of nowhere and joined the battle. "I did some analyzing and you would never believe what I discovered. You won't believe it. The Cornerian fighters. They are…"

Everyone was listening to Leon except Krystal. She had her mind elsewhere…on someone she loved with all her heart. _Oh Fox… my dream felt so real _thought

Krystal_. Please be safe._

_He won't be Krystal…_

_Huh? Who's there? How can you read my mind? Are you a telepath?_

_Boy do you ask a lot of questions… Yes and yes, I'm a telepath and you'll know who I am… in the future. For now so long…_

_Wait!_

The mysterious voice vanished, and Krystal saw a dark figure streaking through the sky flying away from their hideout. The figure went into hyper speed and vanished, leaving a streak of light behind it.

_Darn it! I wonder who or what was that._

"Krystal," shouted Panther, "What's up?"

"…nothing, Panther," answered Krystal calmly, "everything's okay."

Panther said, "Okay… but if you need anything, let me know." _Something is wrong. Krystal seems to be preoccupied with something. _

"Okay guys," replied Krystal, " What is going on with those fighters?"

Leon answered, "The fighters are Cornerian fighters but they are not Cornerians… they are-"

"Watch out!" shouted Wolf as he maneuvered out of the way of something streaking from the sky.

They all looked and saw a black figure fly past them.

_There he is _thought Krystal._ I need to get close enough to talk to him. _Krystal quickly switched her _Cloudrunner_ into speed formation and chased after the mysterious foe.

"Krystal," shouted Panther, "Come back!"

But Krystal didn't listen. She kept on chasing the black figure.

Wolf grunted, " Let's go after her. She's still a member of Star Wolf." Wolf tried to go into speed formation but accidentally hit a red button.

"No!" cried Leon as he flew away, "Get away!"

A beeping sound went off and soon Star Wolf's base suddenly blew up into billion pieces. Everyone stared at it confusingly, dropped their mouths and then glared furiously at poor innocent Leon.

Leon just chuckled nervously, "I put an emergency self-destruct button… just in case."

Wolf's eyes glared at him angrily, "After we catch up to Krystal, you're dead gecko!"

"I'm a chameleon," answered Leon. Note to self: Find someone to stop Wolf from killing him.

"Star Wolf Team! Let's go!" said Wolf. He and his team quickly blasted off toward Krystal.

_I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more action in the next couple chapters. Please put lots of comments and helpful ideas for more adventure._

_In the next chapter, Krystal will meet some familiar faces and will have another dream revealing more info. _


	2. Bad Reunion

_This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Please comment it. This is a story after Starfox Command. Took me a while but finally finished chapter two_

Starfox: Revenge

Chapter 2: Bad Reunion

In the _Great Fox II_, Fox and his team were busy practicing their flying skills by shooting robot fighters Slippy made. Fox watched as Falco rode his _Sky Claw_ and killed three robots with one shot. Slippy however struggled with one who kept dodging his fire, making Slippy furious. Watching them fight made Fox miss Krystal but he knew that Krystal wanted to be with Panther so he dealed with it.

Suddenly the_ Great Fox II's_ alarm blared and gave everyone a jolt.

"ROB!" shouted Fox as he tried to talk louder than the alarm, "What's going on?"

"Unidentified vessel approaching at high speed," answered ROB in his monotone voice.

"Finally," said Falco, "we can have some real fighting."

"Wait Falco," replied Slippy, "…that shape… can it be Krystal?"

Fox squinted his eyes as he tried to see it better. He saw a fighter looking like Krystal's _Cloudrunner_ and another figure that was totally… black. Fox quickly yelled, "Krystal! Is that you?"

No response…

"Krystal!" yelled Fox, "Answer! Do you read me?"

Still no response…

Worriedly, Fox chased after Krystal until he was blasted by a charge shot.

"It's Star Wolf!" cried Slippy shaking his _Bullfrog _nervously.

"Hmph. If it isn't Star Fox," sneered Wolf as he fired at Fox.

Fox dodged skillfully and answered, "Wolf, what are you doing here? We just came here to-"

"Ha! We are here to figure out whom Krystal is chasing. She's been chasing it for two hours," said Leon.

"My darling Krystal wouldn't say anything to us but now that we ran into you, you might be able to reach her," Panther said purring, "Besides she still misses you."

_What? She does? Hmm… I guess she still has feelings for me like I have feelings for her _thought Fox. "Well… I'll try." Changing his _Arwing II_ into speed formation, Fox chased after Krystal until he caught up with her. "Krystal, listen to me. Let me help you."

"Go away Fox!" barked Krystal, "I can take care of this on my own."

Fox asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," murmured Krystal, "I'm fine."

"Nothing! Ha! Noobs! You have no idea what I am capable of!" said a voice.

"What?" Krystal and Fox simultaneously said as they searched for the source of the voice.

"ROB! Find out the source of the voice!" shouted Fox.

"Affirmative," answered ROB. After 20 seconds, Rob said, "The source of the voice is in that fighter." ROB pointed at the black fighter Krystal was chasing.

"Hahaha!" growled the person in the fighter, "It took you long enough to figure it out. Let me show you my true power!" Suddenly the fighter transformed into what it appeared to be a Wolfen. "Now do you know who I am?"

"It can't be… Oikonny?" questioned Wolf, "How can it be? You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am Andrew Oikonny!" shouted Oikonny proudly, "and I am going to steal someone in particular… Fox!" As if on cue, Oikonny shot a stun beam at Fox's _Arwing II_, stunning it.

"Argh!" Fox groaned as he slowly blacked out.

"Hahaha! Time to go… goodbye!" chuckled Oikonny evilly. He quickly captured Fox's ship and flew away in hyperspace.

"No!!!…Fox!!!" cried Krystal. _My dream is coming true!!! It can't be. I had my chance to save Fox and I missed it._

"Guys! We must go after Oikonny," said a calm voice.

"Peppy!" shouted Slippy, "What's up?"

"I got Oikonny on radar! Come inside and we'll follow him and hunt him down," said Peppy confidently.

"K Pep," said Falco as he comforted Krystal, "Come on Krystal. We'll get Foxie back… you'll see."

"Awe the bold bird becomes soft and touchy… how quaint," sneered Leon.

"Leon, shut up!" growled Wolf, "I am going to kill you after this is over."

While Wolf and Leon argued, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy rode their ships into the docking bay and sat down to talk about old times as the _Great Fox II_ tracked down Oikonny. Peppy arrived and joined in their conversation. Suddenly Wolf, Leon, and Panther came in.

"What in the world are you guys doing in here?" yelled Falco furiously, "This is our turf."

"Hey! Chill! Bird!" Panther growled, "Krystal is still part of Star Wolf and we never split up… So I guess we will have to help you."

As everyone else discuss plans to get Fox back, Krystal looked out from her window in her room and wondered about Fox. _Fox…Fox please be okay. I hope you… I hope you… what is going on?_

_Hehe… Krystal… you're mind is so weak. I could just kill you with telepathy but I will toy with you._

_Who are you that is speaking to me?_

_I will reveal myself to you when the time comes but for now I will answer one question you give me._

_Why does Oikonny want Fox?_

_Oikonny wants Fox because he wants Fox to become… the A.A… that's all I'll tell you…goodbye._

"Krystal…Krystal…"

"Huh?" said Krystal as she woke up. Panther was sitting on her bed next to her, comforting her.

"You were sleeping and mumbling about A.A. What is that?" said Panther curiously, stroking Krystal's head.

"I don't know," Krystal replied sadly, "Maybe if we knew, we could save Fox."

Panther stared at the wall for a moment and said, "Come with me Krystal." Panther took Krystal down to the others in the main recreation room. Falco and Leon were busy arm wrestling and Slippy and Wolf were playing pool. Peppy was watching the young fighters play. "Hey old hag. Tell Krystal about what you saw when Oikonny got 'killed' by the aparoids."

"Well… It seems like yesterday since I witnessed the impossible," said Peppy slowly, "I'll tell you exactly what happened."

In the Great Fox, Peppy and ROB saw the aparoid killing Oikonny. His ship slowly collapsed and blew into little bits.

"Well I guess that's the end of Oikonny," said Peppy solemnly. He was about to pay attention to the aparoid, Fox was fighting, when he saw a small figure flying away from the burning crash site. "ROB scan that ship and figure out who is driving it."

"Affirmative," answered ROB. After a few seconds, he replied, "…Andrew Oikonny."

"What?" Peppy gasped, "How's that possible?"

"Ship is made of the hardest steel in the Lylat System. It survived with very little damage," replied ROB.

"Send our probe after it," Peppy said quickly.

"Affirmative," ROB answered. The probe took off from the_ Great Fox II_ and went after Oikonny.

"Hey Peppy! Can you give me a hand on where the weak point of an aparoid is?" asked Fox as he dodge all of the aparoid's attack.

"Sure. Aim for the core!" answered Peppy.

"Thanks!" said Fox as he quickly destroys the aparoid.

"Well… now the aparoid is destroyed-" said Peppy calmly.

"Oikonny stopped," interrupted ROB.

"What?" Peppy said as he diverted his attention to Oikonny. Peppy and ROB watch as Oikonny got off his ship in an unknown place in Fortuna.

"Hahaha! Everything is going as planned," snickered Oikonny, "I bet Uncle Andross would be proud of me… for planning to defeat the great infamous Fox and his team with… ouch." Oikonny looked down and saw that his index finger got torn. "Not to worry."

Then Peppy saw something that made him gasp terribly. "Oh my gosh!"

Oikonny's finger suddenly slowly healed itself but the new finger had a purple-blue color. "There we go… a new finger or should I say… aparoid finger."

"We must tell the others about this," said ROB.

"No… it's okay. Oikonny can't control the aparoids," replied Peppy, "Come on ROB. Let's go back and help the others."

"Affirmative," ROB answered in a monotone voice.

Everyone listened to Peppy's story until the very end. They were all surprised at how Oikonny used the aparoids to heal himself.

"That is insane," said Falco, "…then why would he need Fox?"

"I'm not sure… but I believe it has to do with the aparoids," answered Peppy.

"I really hope he's alright," sighed Krystal sadly.

"He's a feisty fox," said Wolf, "he'll be fine."

"Come on everyone. I feel beat and need to sleep," yawned Slippy.

"Fine, Slip," said Falco as he rolled his eyes, "you three… get out of here." He pointed at Leon, Panther, and Wolf.

"Don't worry," hissed Leon, "We'll sleep in our ships and cruise along you guys."

"Yeah," purred Panther, "Goodnight Krystal."

"Goodnight Panther," said Krystal sleepily._ Goodnight Fox._

Well another chapter down. Please leave comments. I'll write as quick as I can.

_In the next chapter, you'll find the reason for Fox's capture._


	3. The AA

_This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Please comment it and don't badly criticize my writing unless its necessary. This is a story after Starfox Command._

_Took me a while but I got the third chapter. Enjoy!_

Starfox: Revenge 

Chapter 3: The A.A.

"Argh," groaned Fox, "Where am I?" Fox looked around and saw his _Arwing II_ nowhere in sight. He was in a desolate gray room with nothing but a picture of Andross. He tried to move his arms and legs but a machine kept him from moving. His blaster was on a table in the opposite side of the room. "If only I had my blaster, then I could escape."

"That will never happen," chuckled an evil voice.

"Oikonny," growled Fox furiously, "Where am I? When I escape, I'll make sure to-"

"Escape! ESCAPE!!! Hahaha!" laughed Oikonny hysterically as he walked into the room, "You'll never escape the Seizer 1000. It can withstand the force of 1000 tons. And you're in my territory…in Venom."

"What do you want you monkey-faced freak," shouted Fox as he tried to escape the Seizer.

"You… you are important to me because you are going to become Uncle Andross' personal bounty hunter," chuckled Oikonny mischievously.

"But Andross is dead," said Fox confusingly.

"Not quite," said Oikonny, "He is in a containment jar not too far from here. He can live but he will need souls because he has fused with the aparoids."

"What? But I thought the aparoid is destroyed," blurted Fox.

"Nope. Before the aparoid queen was destroyed, it quickly made an antibody small enough for a couple aparoids to live. I found them and constructed many experiments on them like this." Oikonny showed Fox his aparoid finger. The aparoid color slowly started spreading onto his hand. "I was able to get a sample of my uncle's DNA and create a new Andross…hopefully. I'm almost done reviving my uncle but just like the aparoid queen, my uncle need souls to evolve. Otherwise, he would be dead."

"So that is why you need me," Fox grunted, "You want me to collect souls… from who?"

"Why from your friends of course," Oikonny chuckled, "Who would be more better to use than Andross' worst enemies."

"I'll never do yours or Andross' evil bidding," said Fox glaring at him.

"You'll have no choice after I give you this." Oikonny revealed in his hand what looked like a syringe with a purple-blue liquid. "These are aparoid nanobots. Each of those bots have a small amount of aparoid DNA, which when given to you, it will slowly change your DNA and turn you into an aparoid and you'll be known as A.A. or Aparoid Avenger. Hahaha!"

"You'll never get away with this," groaned Fox.

"I just did…so have fun!" Oikonny injected Fox with the liquid.

Fox tried to move away but was frozen in the Seizer. The needle was injected slowly and painfully into his skin. He could feel the little critters crawling inside him like a mutant tapeworm that was devouring him severely. "No!" yelled Fox.

Oikonny was right next to him laughing at Fox's face as he suffer. "Now let's see how you feel… when you lose control of yourself. Hahaha!"

"You're laugh is so obnoxious Oikonny," scoffed a voice, "I'm surprised you're alive after all these years."

"Who's there," barked Oikonny, "Show yourself." He quickly grabbed Fox's gun and started shooting randomly in the room.

"I'm not in the room," said the voice sternly, "…but I will be."

"What do you want," shouted Oikonny, pointing his gun at dying Fox, "I'll kill him if that is what you want-."

**BOOM **

A bomb exploded and knocked Oikonny unconscious on the wall opposite of Fox. A huge hole formed on the wall right of Fox and a Cornerian fighter appears. In the cockpit, Fox recognized the face of the pilot but lost conscious. The pilot got off his ship, blasted the Seizer to bits with his blaster charge shot, picked up Fox, placed him next to the cockpit, got into his fighter, and blasted off.

After a couple hours, Oikonny gained conscious only to find a masked figure standing above him. The figure wore a black leather jacket with jeans and looked like a feline of some kind. "What do you want?" groaned Oikonny weakly.

"Your friendship…What else?" answered the cat, "I'll help you get what you want if you will help me get what I want."

"Who do you work for?" asked Oikonny as he got up from the ground.

"I work for a certain person you might know." answered the cat, "For now, just remember… Lynx." The unknown cat pressed a button on its watch and a fighter jet flew into the hole of the room.

"That jet… it looks like an Arwing," startled Oikonny, "Are you…part of Star Fox?"

"If I was, would I be helping you?" questioned the cat.

"No…I guess," murmured Oikonny. He stood still for a moment, thinking and then shook his hands with the masked figure. "Fine… What do you want?"

"Oh… Nothing much. I want…" Then the masked figure whispered into Oikonny's ears.

"No…No I can't do that," Oikonny said, shaking his head, "You will kill everyone in the Lylat System. Everyone will be doomed if I do that."

"Take it," growled the masked cat as it points its blaster at Oikonny's head, "…or you will be dead."

"Okay… but you are going to need to find someone to do it because I'm not taking that chance."

"I know just the guy…"


	4. Lynx Siblings

_This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Please comment it. This is a story after Starfox Command._

Starfox: Revenge

Chapter 4: Lynx Siblings

Back at the_ Great Fox II_, everyone waited for a response from Bill Grey, Fox's best friend. When they found out that Fox was in Venom, they checked if anyone was nearby and Bill was patrolling the area near them. So they called Bill and he quickly blasted towards Oikonny's base. As Bill blasted off, a dark figure flew right after him. They didn't know who it was but it tailed after Bill.

"It's been four hours since that gray hound left for Fox," said Falco impatiently, "I want to get into the action."

"No Falco, you must wait," answered Peppy calmly, "He is Fox's best friend. I'm sure Fox might not want a hot head to come and save him."

Falco's face soon turned burning red, "What?"

"Hey look at that!" shouted Slippy happily, "Falco is turning into a vulture."

Everybody laughed except Fiery Falco whose head is now as red as blood. "Hey…Slippy… You are going…down you weak amphibian!!!" barked Falco angrily. He quickly drew out his blaster and started shooting at Slippy.

"Ay!" cried Slippy as he tried to dodge the fire, "Falco! I was joking…really!"

"Identified vessel approaching…zz…zz… identified as Bill Grey," said ROB.

"Bill!" said Krystal happily, "…with Fox?"

"…zz…zz…Affirmative," answered ROB.

"Come on guys," replied Wolf calmly as he gesture everyone to follow him, "Let's see our Fox friend and Bill.

Bill's fighter landed in the docking bay safely and everyone greeted Bill and Fox.

"Fox!" cried Krystal as she ran to hug him, "It's so good to see you! Are you okay?… Fox…Fox!"

Bill said quietly, "He's asleep. Please don't shout at my best bud. Let him sleep." He showed Fox sleeping in his arms to everyone. Then he turned to Peppy. "Hey Peppy! Scan him for any abnormalities. Something is different about him."

"Okay Bill. If you insist," answered Peppy. Peppy took Fox from Bill and went to the Scanner Room and began analyzing him.

While Peppy was scanning Fox, ROB detected an unknown vessel approaching. "Unknown vessel approaching at high speed."

"Let me check," said Slippy as he went to the main controls and checked out the vessel. "It looks like an Arwing."

Wolf quickly drew out his blaster, "Let's prepare for the worst."

Leon and Panther followed his lead and they all went to the docking bay to see their new guest.

The mystery fighter landed in the docking bay and jumped out of the cockpit. Out came a lynx with a blue jacket and green jeans. "Hey! I'm Stryker…Lynx Stryker."

"What are you here for?" growled Wolf aiming his gun at Stryker's chest, "We don't like intruders."

"Hey, easy their coyote. I'm just here to-" said Stryker innocently.

"I'm a wolf," interrupted Wolf cocking his gun and placing his hand on the trigger.

"Okay…whatever," murmured Stryker as he stepped towards the others, "I'm here to see how Fox is doing."

"How do you know about Fox?" questioned Krystal.

"General Pepper told me of Fox's condition when Peppy told him," answered Stryker sincerely.

"Fox is doing fine so I guess you should leave now. Thank you for visiting and goodbye," replied Falco quickly as he holds onto Slippy, "I have some matter of business to attend."

"Another unidentified vessel approaching at high speed," said ROB with a monotone voice.

"I swear ROB," said Slippy, "I'm going to need to install an emotion chip in you because that voice is annoying."

"My apologies Slippy. I hope you can do it. I getting annoyed of myself," answered ROB.

"Well now," sighed Peppy, "I wonder who is visiting this time."

Everybody watched as another ship lands in the docking bay. The ship looks similar to an Arwing but much like an 'interceptor'. The pilot jumped off the cockpit and stood on the _Great Fox II_. Wolf looked at the pilot and was shocked to see who it was. The pilot was a female lynx who was wearing black jeans and a black coat with shades. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy gasped when they saw the female pilot.

"Hi guys," she replied doing a hair-flip, "What's up?"

"Miyu," they shouted, hugging her tightly.

"What brings you here Miyu," asked Falco happily.

"I came back to join the team, guys," answered Miyu cheerfully, "I missed you guys and well I missed the old times."

"Umm…excuse me," said Krystal confusingly, "…and you are?"

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Miyu Lynx," said Miyu as she shook hands with Krystal, "I was part of the Star Fox Team but I decided to explore so I left the team… Well I'm back now so… can I rejoin?"

"Sure Miyu!" said Slippy happily, "We would love to have you back."

"Thanks Slip," she said kissing Slippy on the forehead, "Hey birdy… would you give me another chance?"

Falco turned her back against her, but replied, "Fine Miyu."

"Oh, thank you Falco!" she replied hugging him.

"Just get off and don't get mushy," groaned Falco as he tried to escape Miyu's hug.

"Hello Peppy!" she optimistically said as she hugged him, "and hel-" She stopped before she can say 'hello' because now in front of her was Wolf and his team. "Hi…I guess…"

"Hmph," scoffed Wolf as he turned his back away from Miyu. "This is Leon and-"

"Panther Caroso," Panther purred as he kissed her hands, "my friends call me Panther."

"Panther, stop flirting with Miyu," barked Wolf as he got between Panther and Miyu.

"Hmm… seems like you're flirting with me… or trying to," said Miyu slyly as she approached him.

"I'm…uh…I'm not…uh…you see…" stuttered Wolf as his face turned rosy red.

"I see…" murmured Miyu looking down at Wolf, "Well, Wolf, Panther, Leon… nice to know you."

"Well…well…well…" growled Stryker, glaring at Miyu, "Look what the cat dragged in… my sister."

"Hello…brother!" hissed Miyu, staring right back at him, "I didn't know you were Star Fox's servant."

Everyone chuckled except Stryker. "Well sister… you better watch your back because I will take you down if you get in my way." Stryker stormed out of the room shoving Miyu out of the way.

"Ditto to you," murmured Miyu as she stormed out the room.

"Wow," Leon exclaimed, "a brother and sister bondage turned out to be a rivalry. Who knew? Never seen that before…hehehe… kind of funny right?"

"Shut up! You make no sense at all!" barked Wolf and Panther simultaneously as they leave the room.

"Why me?" mumbled Leon sadly as he dragged his feet along the ground out of the room, "Why do I always have to be quiet?"

Everybody is busy laughing and talking in the main recreation room except one person who goes into Fox's room with a syringe in hand. He or she came up to Fox and injected him with it. Fox flinched but stayed asleep.

"Revenge is sweet and after all these years, I win."

The mysterious person left the room and returned without anyone knowing… or so he or she thought.

_Sorry but I didn't want to reveal the gender because it will spoil the mystery. I'll try to write a fifth chapter A.S.A.P. Please put in lots of comments and tips._


	5. Friend? Or Enemy?

_I was finally able to finish the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it. Sorry but it is going to get a little mushy and interesting. lol. Enjoy!_

Starfox: Revenge

Chapter 5: Friend? Or Enemy?

Everyone in the _Great Fox II_ was doing something busily. Peppy was watching Fox in his room. Falco was on myspace, Slippy and Stryker was maintaining the vehicles, Leon was busily tormenting Falco by hacking into his myspace and emailing fake love notes, Wolf and Miyu was watching T.V., and Panther and Krystal were lying in Krystal's bedroom. Also they all were having issues with their business.

"What in the world is wrong with my myspace?" mumbled Falco as he tried to fix the problem. His myspace used to show himself posing for the camera, but now it shows pictures of him and Katt making out. "Leon!!!"

"Hehehe. It is fun to hack into that turkey's personal stuff," snickered Leon, "I should do this more often." Then suddenly his computer acted all weird. "What the heck?" In fine print at the bottom of Leon's computer screen, it said 'take that Leon you moron. I hope you like the virus I sent you.' "Argh!!!" roared Leon, "I'll get you for that!"

Meanwhile…

"So… what do you do?" asked Stryker curiously, "…with these vehicles."

"I initially commence the maintenance of these highly-powered ships by scrutinizing the main pistons in the engines to make certain that these sophisticated aircrafts are suitably competent enough to take off the docking bay and into the zero-gravity atmosphere," said Slippy without looking at Stryker who is sleeping, "…so how are you capable of maintaining your-"

Snore…snore…snore.

Stryker is already fast asleep when Slippy began talking but Slippy didn't notice.

Also…

Wolf growled loudly, "I can't believe Fox's ship doesn't even have cable. All he has is a channel that talks about all of his achievements." He quickly took out his gun and blasted the T.V. It blew into flames and ROB quickly came in with a fire extinguisher.

"Please be more careful," replied ROB.

"Shut your mouth, robot. I can do what I want…unless you want me to shut you down," scoffed Wolf as he points his gun at ROB.

"…zz… enjoy your stay," answered ROB as he stomped out of the room.

"Hey you should be more nice to the robot," Miyu said nicely as she crept closer to Wolf, "Fox had that robot since his father gave it to him."

"Who cares," Wolf barked, "Fox is my rival so I treat his stuff like my enemy."

"Well, you should be more…" Miyu slowly crept onto Wolf, face-to-face, "…flexible."

Wolf suddenly blushed, "Well, I…uh…you…uh… I guess I should-" Miyu suddenly went up to Wolf and kissed him and stayed kissing.

In the meantime…

Panther and Krystal were talking about Fox.

"Krystal, It will be okay. Fox will come out as healthy as a…well… as a fox" Panther purred softly as he stroked Krystal on her head.

"I know Panther… but what if he doesn't come back?" worried Krystal, shaking her head; "I might not see him again because of whatever Oikonny did to him." She looked down and started sobbing.

"Don't worry my love, everything will be alright," comforted Panther as he hugged her, "… if he doesn't come through… well I will love you as much as Fox does." Then out of nowhere, Panther kissed Krystal in the lips. It was long and soothing.

Krystal was so sad that she didn't care much at all and continued to kiss Panther. Finally after five minutes, she replied, "Thanks Panther. You are like a brother to me! I better go and check on Fox now." She quickly got up and headed for Fox's room.

"Oh darn it…" groaned Panther, "I'm only her brother…oh well…I'll be her brother then…her boyfriend brother…purr" He slowly closed his eyes and took a catnap.

In Fox's room, Fox finally woke up and was busy talking to Peppy when Krystal came in.

"Hey, Krystal," exclaimed Peppy happily, "Fox is awake."

"Hi, Krystal," chuckled Fox, "Nice to see you!"

"Hi, you guys," replied Krystal cheerfully as she walked in, "Peppy, can you leave me and Fox in the room for a moment."

"Sure, Krystal," answered Peppy as he winked at Krystal, "I understand." He quickly but happily hopped out of the room.

"Peppy," Krystal sighed as she rolled her eyes, "…too predictable." Then she turned her attention to Fox. "So Fox, how are you feeling?"

"A little weird but mostly okay," answered Fox softly.

"I missed you…a lot," Krystal said as she blushed.

"I did too."

"What did Oikonny do to you?"

"I'm not sure… my brain… I can't remember."

"Hold still. I'll try to read your mind and figure out what happened." Krystal closed her eyes and scanned Fox's mind and recalled the last thing Fox remembered.

"_You'll have no choice after I give you this." Oikonny revealed in his hand what looked like a syringe with a purple-blue liquid. "These are aparoid nanobots. Each of those bots have a small amount of aparoid DNA, which when given to you, it will slowly change your DNA and turn you into an aparoid and you'll be known as A.A. or Aparoid Avenger. Hahaha!"_

"_You'll never get away with this," groaned Fox._

"_I just did…so have fun!" Oikonny injected Fox with the liquid._

_Fox tried to move away but was frozen in the Seizer. The needle was injected slowly and painfully into his skin. He could feel the little critters crawling inside him like a mutant tapeworm that was devouring him severely. "No!" yelled Fox._

_Oikonny was right next to him laughing at Fox's face as he suffer. "Now let's see how you feel… when you lose control of yourself. Hahaha!"_

Krystal opened her eyes and exclaimed in horror, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," snickered a deep-voice.

Krystal looked at Fox's bed, but Fox wasn't there.

"Ha!" said the voice.

"Umph!" choked Krystal as someone pounced onto her. She looked up and saw Fox with a syringe in hand. The syringe was filled with a purple-blue liquid. She watched in horror at the new Fox. His fur turned purple and his eyes had a reddish color in them.

"Now join us! If you want to live," growled Fox as he breathed heavily on Krystal.

"Never" panted Krystal, trying to escape.

"Very well." Fox injected Krystal with the aparoid nanobots. "Now feel their power and join us…Hahaha!"

"Fox!!!" cried out Krystal as she squealed in pain.

"Krystal!" shouted Fox… the real Fox, "Kill me. Argh!"

She couldn't believe her eyes that it's happening. "No!" It can't be… 

"I can't hold on much longer…I'm changing into an-"

"Don't say it… be…strong."

"Sorry Krystal… I'm becoming one of them… its too late…goodbye!"

"No!!!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Fox evilly, "Fox is now gone and will never return. Now call me Shadow Fox. Hahaha!" Shadow Fox quickly leapt out of the room and vanished.

"No!" whispered Krystal, "Fox…"

Black out…

_I'll try to write as fast as I can so you guys can keep reading. If you have any more names I can give Falco, please tell me. Otherwise, please comment the story so far. Stay tuned..._


End file.
